Loving
by Randomonium
Summary: Sequel to Crying: It's 15 years after Crying, and it looks like Kaori might have a boyfriend. But that's not the whole premise of the story. I really have no idea what to say for the summary, except that you won't be disappointed. Rated M just to be safe.


Kakashi snuck up behind Anko and slipped his hands under her shirt

**Loving**

Kakashi snuck up behind Anko and slipped his hands under her shirt. Anko sucked in a sharp breath, and he felt her tummy quiver under his touch. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"They'll warm up soon enough," he whispered, and pressed his fabric-covered lips to her neck.

He felt her relax and lean into him.

"You're a complete bastard, you know that, Hatake," she murmured, but folded her arms over his anyway, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello to you too," he muttered, grinning.

He had been away on a mission for a couple weeks and he was glad to be home. He hated long missions because he missed Anko and Kaori so much.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they watched what Anko had been looking at before Kakashi arrived: their 15 year old daughter, Kaori, who was in thye road talking to a young man.

"I didn't see you greet Kaori," Anko mentioned.

"I came in the back way."

Anko chuckled. "Figures. It's the quickest route from Naruto's office."

Kakashi gripped her fractionally tighter.

Anko responded by squeezing his arms closer to her, and she sighed.

"Who would have thought that when Tsunade sent you to wake me up all those years ago this would be the result?" she thought aloud.

Kakashi smiled. "And yet here we are, 17 years later."

Anko laughed. "17 years already? We're getting old, Kakashi."

"Old? You've barely hit forty."

"It's a lot older than I ever thought I'd get," Anko said quietly. "I always thought I would die bravely in battle in my mid-thirties, at the latest."

Kakashi was quiet. "I would've died if you had," he whispered.

"That was before I had Kaori. Then I knew I couldn't."

Outside, Kaori blushed at something the boy had said, and averted her eyes momentarily, her long silver hair swinging over her face.

"Who's the boy?" asked Kakashi.

"Nuriko Saotome," Anko replied.

Kakashi frowned at the scene before him.

"Why is he holding her hand?" he said threateningly.

Anko smiled at her lover. "It's their first date. She really likes him."

"Date?!" Kakashi exclaimed, his hands moving to Anko's hips, ready to spring. "She's too young to date! He'll try take advantage of her!"

Anko turned and slung her arms around his neck before he could head for the door.

"She's 15, Kakashi, not 7. And she is a chuunin, you know. I'm sure she can defend herself." Anko was smirking.

"I will kill him if he hurts her," Kakshi growled, still glaring at the boy.

Anko placed her hand on his cheek and gently moved his head to face her.

"You and me both. But our little girl is growing up, and there's nothing we can do about it," she stated matter-of-factly.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. Anko tilted her head to the side.

"Now, I don't believe I've given you a welcome home kiss," she purred, her fingers already pulling at the mask.

"I don't believe you have," Kakashi agreed, his attention now fully on his girlfriend. She was probably his wife due to a common law marriage by this time, but they'd never bothered to make it official.

He leant down and his arms circled her waist properly. She closed the gap between them. The kiss stared out slow and sweet as they savoured each other's taste, then grew more heated as their lust got the better of them.

Anko let out a little moan as Kakashi pressed her against the nearest wall. The broke apart when the door slammed.

Anko glanced in the direction of the lounge ruefully, then looked back at Kakashi.

"We'll continue this later, but right now let's go greet our daughter," Anko said in a low voice.

Kakashi gave a low chuckle, and stepped back to allow Anko past, pulling up his mask.

"I'll be out in a few seconds," he told her.

Anko glanced at his crotch and smirked. After all these years, she still had such an effect on him…

"Sure thing," she said, and sashayed towards the lounge.

"Mom!" exclaimed Kaori, her face lit up by a bright smile.

"Hey, Kaori, how'd it go?" Anko asked.

"Ohmigod, mom, it was so great, Nuriko is so ni- dad!" Kaori cried, seeing her father slip out of the kitchen. She ran at him and slammed into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there, princess. How've you been?" he said, smiling gently as he hugged her back.

"I've been great. I met this guy, Nuriko- well, actually I've known him for quite a while, but-" Kaori had let go of her father and was looking up at him, chatting excitedly.

"Ah yes. The guy who asked you out. Now, princess, I don't know if I'm entirely sure you're old enough to date. I'm sure I stipulated an older age," Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. Only Anko distinguished the teasing smirk he wore under his mask.

"Uh…" Kaori glanced at her mother for aid.

"You said 14, Kakashi." Anko helped her daughter out.

"Are you sure? I think I said 40," Kakashi said.

Anko merely raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"And what would have done if my father have said I could only date a 40?" she asked him.

Kakashi laughed. "Babe, that wouldn't have stopped me."

"Glad to hear that." Anko grinned.

"Um, yeah, could you guys not do that in front of me?" Kaori broke into their 'cuddly' moment.

They laughed. "Sure thing, princess. I wanna meet this Nuriko guy though, okay?" Kakashi told his daughter.

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed.

o0o0o0o

Later that night, Kakashi slipped into his and Anko's room after saying goodnight to Kaori. Anko was lying in bed. She smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, shaking off his shirt, his flak jacket now hanging over the back of a dining room chair.

"Get your ass to bed," Anko told him.

"Glad to," he laughed. He climbed into bed and leaned over to kiss her. he discarded his pants and straddled her- she was still in the habit of sleeping naked. He pinned her arms to the bed and looked at her. Just looked at her.

Her brown eyes looked up at him in a mixture of lust and fondness, and she had a soft smile on her face.

She wasn't young anymore, but neither was he. He still thought her beautiful, and as his eyes traced the laugh lines creasing out from her eyes, he thought of how she laughed and smiled more freely now, and with more warmth. He wouldn't change a single thing about her.

"I love you," he whispered.

And he proceeded to show her exactly how much.

-END-

**A/N: The last of the sequels. I think. I'm pretty sure it is. I mean, they're 40! What else can I write? Besides, I like the way I ended it. You know, I think that this is probably closest to fluff I can write. I could be wrong, but yeah. Even so, I don't think that this would really classify as fluff. It's less candyfloss and more bread-butter-pudding, if you know what I mean. If you don't, that's okay too. ANYHOO, I'm really proud of this one, so PLEASE tell me what you thought of it by pressing that lovely little review button down there…**


End file.
